Many electronic devices use a variety of sensors, e.g. accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetic field sensors, microphones, and pressure sensors. Many of these sensors may be integrated into a single sensor package. These sensor packages typically include a protective resin or epoxy layer formed over the sensors to provide increased durability and resistance to various environmental factors. However, in order to function correctly, some sensors cannot be encapsulated by a protective layer, e.g. microphones and pressure sensors. A typical microphone has a diaphragm that is exposed to incident pressure waves. These pressure waves cause the diaphragm to deflect and this deflection is detected by a various transduction mechanisms and converted into a measurable electric signal. In a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) microphone, conventional transduction mechanisms may include piezoelectric, piezoresistive, optical, and capacitive mechanisms. Many MEMS pressure sensors likewise employ these types of transduction mechanisms to sense a change in ambient pressure.